


Explosive Temper

by Tsunamiii



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: I honestly dont know what this is, M/M, also chapter three will probably have sex, and i was like, and then keith, anyway, child abuse mention, heck, i gotta do a write, i just kept seeing shiro on my twitter feed, small tw for like, we'll see how the characterization pans out, yall know the drill by now--i suck at titles LOL xmgjhdfgj
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-06-14 05:13:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15381408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsunamiii/pseuds/Tsunamiii
Summary: Keith has a secret that he doesn't want Shiro to know - - One night when he gets a little pushy, Keith is forced to tell him. How does it go?





	Explosive Temper

**Author's Note:**

> like i said in the tags, i have no idea what this is??? cjghbdkgb certainly not my best writing, i just HAD to get some muse out, you know? y'all ever have that feeling? anyway, this'll probs be about three chapters or so, so, i hope y'all enjoy it fj,ghbnb

[text]: oh, sorry shiro—we cant hang tonight, ive got some business to take care of.

Shiro’s brows furrowed above his eyes in confusion. What day was it again…? Oh, right, Wednesday. Keith couldn’t do anything Wednesday nights. What the man really wanted to know, though, was why. Keith had never really come out and said anything to Shiro, but, after constantly being put off on those days, it became apparent that the middle of the week was not a good time for the young man.

His heart began to sink, not liking the fact that he wouldn’t be able to see Keith—He wasn’t possessive or anything like that, but, he desperately wanted Keith’s company. It made the emptiness in his life not feel so…Vast and wide. Like some sort of canyon being reduced to a crack on the sidewalk.

[text]: Don’t worry a bit, Keith, we’ll catch up tomorrow night, yeah?

[text]: yeah, sure, of course! i just cant tonight.

It was almost 7 PM—That would probably be the last text Shiro received from Keith until about 8:30 PM. There had to be something going on. He was an extremely observant person, but even then, he couldn’t pinpoint what Keith did from 7-8:30 Wednesday nights.

Hoping to clear his head, Shiro exited his apartment, pocketing his phone and heading towards the nearest café for a quick cup of hot chocolate and a little bit of people watching. His living space was clean, so, there wasn’t really anything else for him to do at home…Without Keith there, it felt terribly lonely and cold…

\-----

“Hello, my name is Scott.”

“Welcome, Scott.” Came a uniform reply. Ten voices all coming together as one to greet their new ‘friend’.

A wiry-looking man with thick glasses nodded his head once. “Tell them why you’re here, Scott.” Keith’s eyes flickered from the man to Scott before scanning the bookshelves once more. All children’s books explaining, in simple terms, God and Jesus Christ. They always met in the church’s youth room. Why? Lord knows—He chuffed at that. From Keith’s younger days, church usually met Wednesday nights…So, it was quite strange for there to never be someone here while they had these meetings…Maybe they had their youth services on Thursdays. Some churches did that, after all.

“Well, uh…DSS thinks that I should be here for, uhm…Like…” He stalled up, gulping a little and pursing his lips. “Uh…Something happened in my house between—My children and I.”

“Explain.”

“Uhm…My anger gets the best of me sometimes and I might—Er, well, I do get rough with my children.”

Keith could already feel his temper boiling. What a sick s.o.b.—Closing his eyes, he tried to cool himself off a little—Hell, could he at least keep a lid on it while he was IN anger management? Keith reached for his kneecaps, sliding his open palms against the smooth skin back and forth…Back and forth, slowly but surely calming himself.

“Alright, where does this anger stem from? Surely it can’t just come out of nowhere.” Keith’s eyes flickered back to Scott, squinting just a tad before he sucked at his teeth and focused his gaze elsewhere.  
He couldn’t wait until 8:30…Just hearing this man speak of how he hurt his children made Keith angry as all get out.

\-----

Shiro exited the café, glancing at his watch before making his way back home. It was almost 8:30—Maybe he’d get a text from Keith soon.

As he walked down the street, his eyes watched out for new shops, or anything else that might catch his eye. The sun was going down and people were closing up, but, maybe there would be something new in the array of old…No luck, though…And, as he passed Saint Mary’s church, he knew he was almost home. That’s when a familiar mop of black hair caught his attention. Was that Keith? Craning his neck a little, Shiro tried peering over the bushes before a warm feeling spread throughout his body. It was not the hot chocolate! Seeing Keith always made him feel like this.

What was he doing at a church?

Shiro was about to jog over to where Keith was when…Something felt wrong. There was something secretive about what Keith was doing—The way he looked this way and that—The way he scurried past a few stragglers that were standing at the entrance of the church.

Keith stopped suddenly and fiddled with his phone for a few moments—Seconds later, Shiro’s phone buzzed and, when he looked at the now lit screen, he saw a text from Keith.

[text]: hey, i know its late, but are you free? that business I had to deal with was over pretty quickly and, well, i could use a little distraction.

[text]: Sure, yeah, just allow me to straighten some things up really quick and you can come over!

Although it was not Shiro’s place to ask, he was certainly going to find out what that was all about…But, first, he had to slip past Keith and make it home…That would be the trickiest part.

\-----

Silence fell over them. Shiro was sitting in his recliner, with Keith on his couch. Like a hawk, the older male had been watching his younger friend. In those few moments, he had already deduced that something was wrong with Keith.

“So, Saint Mary’s…Beautiful building, no?”

Keith visibly tensed up. “Uh, I’ve never been there, Shiro.” He took in a quick snort of air, chewing on the inside of his cheek. How could he lie to him like that? It hurt the man, but he tried to ignore it.

“You haven’t…?” He was cautious about his tone, not wanting to sound accusatory. “Well. I hear it’s a nice place. They have a lot of AA meetings there, you know?”

“Really? Cool.” What was Shiro getting at?

“Yeah…Speaking of AA…Would you like a drink?”

“No.”

“I’ve got some alcohol in the fridge—”

“I said no, Shiro—Thank you, though.” What a weird segue. What was up with Shiro tonight? He was performing so oddly…

Keith was never like this towards him…It was almost like an icy exterior that was growing colder by the minute. At least he declined the drink…If he was in an AA meeting it would show that he was taking their advice.

The silence was deafening. All they could hear was their own heartbeats pounding in their ears. It was driving Shiro mad—He had to hold it in, he had to—He couldn’t go throwing out things like--  
“I saw you.”

Keith’s head snapped over to stare at Shiro, brows furrowing. “Uh…Saw me where? At college?” A nervous chuckle vibrated in his throat as it quickly dried up, mouth feeling quite clammy suddenly.

Uh oh, Keith was about to get defensive—Shiro had to shoot this conversation down quickly…But, something was driving him to question the other man further. “No, at the church.” Immediately Keith’s jaw clenched and his mouth drew into a tight line. “Don’t lie to me, Keith—Just tell me what’s wrong…”

“Nothing’s wrong.”

“Please, I’m worried about you.”

“I said nothing is wrong, drop it—"

“Keith, please!” He sounded exasperated now, a worried look washing over his face.

This took him by surprise…Shiro was never this pushy when it came to things like this—Or anything, for that matter. He was a good man, usually quite accepting of people wanting privacy—So why was he pushing Keith so hard to answer? “Just tell me the truth…Are you an alcoholic?”

This caused him to snort out a laugh—Though it was not one of mirth, more of anger and disbelief.

“Shiro, no, I’m not an alcoholic.”

“Then what were you doing at Saint Mary’s?”

“It’s nothing, don’t worry ab—”

“I can’t not worry, Keith.”

“Shiro—”

“Just tell me, okay? Your well being is my sole concern right now and if something’s wrong, then—”

“Nothing is wrong, so stop asking!” Keith rose from his sitting position, face turning red. He could feel the anger boiling higher and higher, knot locking itself in his throat as his vision blurred from…Tears? Or was he about to black out? The look on Shiro’s face hurt him—Damn, he hadn’t meant to yell… “I’m…Sorry…” He started to breathe heavily—The rage settling down.

“No, I…Shouldn’t have pushed you. That was wrong of me.”

Great, now he was going to feel even worse for snapping at his friend. “I’ll answer your question, but, first…You have to answer one of mine…How did you see me? Did you follow me?” If he had, that would have put Keith off tremendously. He already had trust issues…

“What? No, I would never do that to you—I was going to get some hot chocolate, Keith.”

“In…The middle of summer?” He quirked an eyebrow.

“Yes, in the middle of summer. You should know this—I like hot chocolate. You don’t stop eating soup in summer, do you? Or ice cream in winter?”

“…Normal people do.” He was teasing, slowly feeling a little comfortable. Taking a deep breath, Keith sat back down, crossing his legs and looking away from Shiro. “I wasn’t at AA, I was in…” He grew extremely hesitant. It wasn’t his idea after all—It was his counselor’s…Great, now he’d probably have to confess that he was seeing a shrink, too… “Well, it’s called Emotions Anonymous—Stupid sounding, I know…It’s basically…Anger management classes. Just a little more private—I didn’t want everyone knowing what I was doing, okay, Shiro?” After a few seconds, he glanced over at the older man, hoping he didn’t sound crazy.

Well, it was no secret that Keith had a temper, but, now that Shiro thought about it, the other was doing quite well with keeping a tight hold on his emotions lately. “Hm, if it’s any…Consolation, I don’t think any less of you and I definitely think you’ve been doing good at handling the way you react to things—I watch you a lot, after all.” Keith chuckled a little.

“That sounds weird when you say it like that…” Well, at least Shiro didn’t think bad of him. “But, I understand what you’re getting at.”

Once more, silence fell over them—But it wasn’t as stuffy as the last time—It seemed like everything had been cleared up…Which was a good thing. Honestly, Keith didn’t mind the silence—As cheesy as it sounded, he didn’t mind it when he was with Shiro…

“Want to get something to eat? I know a really nice restaurant that’s still open—They close at 10 and they’re not that expensive, so, I don’t have to break the bank.” Shiro slowly rose from his position, smiling at the other softly.

“Well, you won’t have to break the bank anyway—You’re not paying for me, obviously.”

“No, I want to.”

“Shiro—”

“I insist.”

Keith laughed a little and nodded. “Alright, alright, that’s fine with me—Boy, you’ve been quite pushy today.” This earned an embarrassed look from Shiro. “Lead the way.” And off they went, heading towards a quaint little Italian restaurant only a few blocks from Shiro’s apartment.

“I have a few questions to ask you when we get there, Keith, so, just prepare for that.”

Why did Shiro have to say that—Now he was going to be on edge the entire time they walked to the restaurant…Oh well, at least it wouldn’t be too long of a trek.

**Author's Note:**

> there !!! i wrote this in a few hours but i just didnt like it every time i revised it??? xgjmhbdgnb i just had to get it out, you know? anywayyy, if y'all liked it, there should be about two more chapters and, as always, i have other stories on here dlfggbl nothing too long - - anyway, follow me on twitter, give me a shout, tell me what ya like, what you wanna see me write, all that cool jazz @SplashyTsunami - - i really hope to hear from y'all soon


End file.
